


Things I don't Remember

by Sorakuu



Series: The Story Between You and Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa woke up with amnesia. He tried to remember again with others helped him. But when he had to face Sugawara, some oddly similar feeling started to bloom inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I don't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah, finally done! I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm bad at grammar and the plot seems so weird too and somehow it's longer than I wanted it to be.... I'm sorry for this weird story but please enjoy :)

Oikawa could feel the mix of feelings in his heart. Angry, sad, confuse, and feared. It's been three months since he woke up from his coma. And everything just turned from bad to worst. He could only recall a few memories and some of them were better to forget. Like the memory of when he ate ramen with some friends -he couldn't remember who- after losing something. Well, he didn't remember what, but he knew that was something important to him and the feeling of sadness and anger swelled up in his chest Or when he had gone through his first break up with his first ever girlfriend. 

He remembered that he was dumped because he couldn't have time for her. And some memories about random places, coffee and some tomato plant in a balcony.

Why does he have to remember something useless?

Oikawa groaned loudly. He took his hand to his head and ruffled his hair. Messing with the already un-kept hair he had. For these past three months Oikawa had tried to gain his memory back. His best friend, Iwa-chan (for some reason he remember Iwa-chan but only when they like 10 years old or something. Oikawa was shocked to find the now older and well built Iwa-chan) had helped him. But to no avail.

Sometimes Iwa-chan would bring someone with him. His old classmates, his old teammates, his college friends, his drinking friends, whoever knew Oikawa. 

This time Iwa-chan came again to his house (well, his parents' actually). Upon hearing the door bell, Oikawa sprinted down from his room, to the first floor and to the front door. His mother yelled at him, but he paid no attention at it. He really wished to remember everything soon, and Iwa-chan was here to help him.

He twisted the door knob and opened the door with one hand "Sorry to make you wait Iwa-chan! Let's go no.....w?" Oikawa stopped himself when he caught a glimpse of a white-haired man making a phone call in front of his gate house.

"What is he doing here?" The brunette narrowed his eyes. He could feel the sudden change at his body temperature. 

Iwa-chan gave him a sideway smile but didn't answer him. He took a step forward and greeted Oikawa's mother who stood behind him without his notice. His mother welcomed Iwa-chan with a big smile before her eyes landed on the white-haired man.

"Ah, I see. Koushi-kun also came?" She asked.

There it goes again! Oikawa thought.

The brunette noticed that every time he was seen with this guy everyone would have awkward atmosphere around them. Some asked him if he remember anything about the white haired, and would be a little bit angry when he answered 'no'. "How could you forget about him?" They asked. Some looked sad, like his mother did. Oikawa even saw her mother cried while hugging that guy and apologized that Oikawa didn't remember him. Everyone seems to find it weird that Oikawa didn't remember the guy. Well he was an amnesiac for Pete's sake!

He barely remembered his own parents, how could they think he would remember this guy. Why did everyone seem to want him remember the guy anyway? 

Oikawa pouted at the thought.

The guy smiled as soon as their eyes met. He waved a bit, which was replied by the brunette's mother. He continued to talk on his phone for a moment before drawing it away from his ear, pressed the screen and putted it in his jeans' pocket. 

The guy, Sugawara Koushi, came closer to the three with a big smile. He greeted Oikawa's mother once again. They looked too familiar to each other. Way too familiar. How can they know each other anyway?

Oikawa did ask other about this guy but everyone gave the same answer. "Ask him yourself". But when he asked the guy in question he only received a smile, a really sad smile. As much as Oikawa wanted to force him for answer, when he saw that smile his chest began to tighten. A sudden feeling of guilt rushed into his whole body. It was frustrating to see Sugawara smiled like that. So Oikawa never pestered him with question.

Sometimes seeing Sugawara himself already made Oikawa's chest tighten let alone seeing him smiled.

"What is he doing here?" Oikawa whispered to Iwa-chan as the black haired walked out from the gate. He tried his best to be as quiet as possible. He glanced at Sugawara and his mother who was busy chatting in front of the door.

Iwa-chan stared at him for an uncomfortably long time before he answered. "We’re going to help you remember again, right? Sugawara suggested some place that you might remember" Iwa-chan said glancing over Oikawa shoulder.

"Though we aren't sure it can work, but well, let's give it a try" he finished as Sugawara said his goodbye to Oikawa's mother.

The brunette gave a loud 'hmph' to show his annoyance.

A place that Sugawara thought might help him remember? If he knew such a place then why didn't he tell him earlier? Like right after he found out he had amnesia? If the place could help him remember then Oikawa didn't have to face three months of nightmares.

He mumbled his thought. It's loud enough to be heard but too gibberish to understand.

Sugawara laughed at it.

Oikawa turns his head to face the white haired man. He couldn't believe Sugawara laughed at him! Oikawa tries to be angry at him, but for some reason he was happy instead. It was like the sound of his laughing voice was something Oikawa wanted to hear. He tried his best to suppress an unknown yet somehow familiar feeling in his chest. He fought the urge to smile and putted on a pout instead "What are you laughing about?" He asked.

"Ah, nothing! I only remember something funny" Sugawara answered between his laugh. It must be really funny because Sugawara didn't stop laughing for about a minute.

As Oikawa tried to ask for explanation he saw the sad smile on Sugawara's face again. The feeling he suppressed earlier changed into something completely different. He felt a sharp pain in his chest instead of the warm feeling like earlier. Guilt bloomed inside him.

"Don't worry Suga, it will work." Iwa-chan called from in front of them.

Sugawara's eyes widened. Sugawara's face looked as if he wanted to cry. But the expression was gone when the brunette blinked. And Oikawa thought that he might be seeing things. Because Sugawara looked really happy, he skipped to match his pace with Iwa-chan. Oikawa hesitantly followed them.

"Thank you Hajime."

Was what Oikawa heard when he finally could catch up with Iwa-chan and Sugawara. The brunette startled at the sudden change of addressing Sugawara used. Oikawa was sure that Sugawara called Iwa-chan Iwaizumi all this time. But Oikawa just heard him using Iwa-chan's first name! Even Oikawa didn't use it. And he was his childhood friend. Right?

As they walked to their destination Oikawa noticed how closed the two are. Oikawa never really noticed it before, because the two never visited him together. So Oikawa never knew that the two were this close. And if Oikawa's hearing hadn't betrayed him yet, Iwa-chan called the white haired Suga than the usual Sugawara. Oikawa made assumptions that hurt his heart even more.

"Oikawa? What are you thinking about?" The sudden question brought Oikawa back to earth.

"Ah, ah.. No-nothing!" He said.

He was too occupied with his thought he didn't aware that they had arrived at their destination. He took a look at his surroundings. Sinking in every bit of information he could get. It was a park, a very normal park Oikawa noted. 

The park was almost empty only some people were there. Oikawa spotted a couple of people jogged, a young woman sitting in a bench eating sandwich, a couple holding hand passed Oikawa. They were giggling to each other, being lovey-dovey. Oikawa scoffed at the sight.

He followed the small path in the park. He must admit the park is beautiful. Trees and flowers on each side of the path, the street lamp was on a unique shape and Oikawa could only imagine how the park would look like when it’s dark. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Oikawa jumped as he heard a sound from behind him.

Sugawara stared at him with smile formed in his face. Oikawa had to admit he liked the park and it was indeed beautiful but he won't say it out loud. He didn't want to agree to Sugawara's statement.

"Meh, I've seen a better one" Oikawa merely answered. He suddenly felt a sharp pain as a hand landed on his head. A big 'ouch' escaped his mouth as he turned to face the culprit.

"How can you say that? You’re an amnesiac" Iwa-chan scoffed. "How many parks have you go to these past months? None!" 

The brunette rubbed the back of his head gently as he tried to ooze the pain. "How can you hit an amnesiac's head! What if I forgot things again?" Oikawa cried.

There was a glimpsed of guilt in Iwa-chan's eyes but it was gone as quick as it came. Iwa-chan scratched behind his head before muttering a small sorry through his teeth. Sugawara's smile caught the brunette attention as Oikawa quickly turned to face the white haired. He was still smiling, Oikawa noticed.

The white haired smiled widely and Oikawa couldn't help but noticed the wrinkle in the corner of his eyes as he smiled. It was dazzling, Oikawa noted. And the beauty mark added the smile appeal even more. The longer he saw it the more unsteady his heartbeat was and he feared his heart would stopped anytime soon. At this moment he might not only became an amnesiac but also a cardiac.

"You know it made remember the past when you guys did that. Iwaizumi used to hit your head a lot with a volleyball." he said.

Oikawa heart sunk when he noticed only he didn't remember it. But he tried his best to hide his feeling and kept his expression in check. "So that's why I got amnesia! You're too mean Iwa-chan! And here I thought you are my friend! No one would do such thing to me other than you!" was the only thing Oikawa could say.

"I was your only friend idiot." 

Oikawa could feel the playful tone his friend is using but he still felt uneasy about it. He scoffed in protest as he tried to hide his real feeling. Scared. Was it true? Was Iwa-chan his only friend? Was he an introvert? Could it be that he couldn't socialize with other well so Iwa-chan was his only friend?

He kept thinking about it until a soft yet firm hand touched his shoulder. It's like an electric sensation running through his body that made his knee weakened. The touch was warm and heated up his whole body. It took all of his energy to stay as relax and as calm as possible. Deep down he wondered why would he be like this just by a simple touch from Sugawara?

"Hey, I was his friend too" Sugawara protested at Iwa-chan. 

"Well, yeah. Um, right" Iwa-chan scratched his head again nervously. And Oikawa could felt the awkward atmosphere around them. Sugawara let go of his shoulder and punched Iwa-chan lightly on the chest. Maybe not too lightly, as Iwa-chan yelled in protest. Sugawara answered it with a laugh.

As much as Oikawa liked to hear Sugawara's laugh he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when he could no longer feel Sugawara's touch. 

The three of them spent their time walking around the park. It was familiar, if Oikawa must say so. But still he couldn't find himself remembering anything clearly. At least not until he walked passed a fountain. It was a small fountain, made from concrete and painted in white.

Oikawa's head began to sting as a glimpse of his memory came rushing to his head. It was a memory in the afternoon. The sky was painted with reddish color. The sound of bird chirps in the background. Oikawa could see him walking with someone. He vision was lowered to the ground where he saw his hand locked in other's hand. In front of him was the same fountain.

"I love you so much it hurts me when you're far away" Oikawa's voice running on his head "Will you promise me to stay with me forever? Through thick and thin, ________?" 

He heard laughter beside him, it was oddly familiar. "Of course Tooru. I promise"

Oikawa saw his finger unlocking only to make a pinky promise. His vision leveled up until he was face to face with someone. He couldn't quite saw who it is. It was bright and white. But he could guess from the sound of the other's laughter.

Oikawa took his hand to his head and gently massage his head. He let out a small 'argh'. Iwa-chan and Sugawara quickly turned their attention to him. They asked questions but Oikawa can only felt his head getting heavier.

He remembered something and it was important too. He was here before with someone, someone important to him. He recited the words from his memory. "Will you promise me to stay with me forever? Through thick and thin, ________?" 

But who did he say that to? How could he remember something but forgot on the most important details? He groaned to voice his feeling.

"What's wrong Oikawa?" The brunette looked to his side. Sugawara's face showed true concern. His voice was somewhat familiar.

"Of course Tooru. I promise" the same voiced echoed in his mind.

"Sorry I need to go to the bathroom" Oikawa raised his hand, making and apologized gesture before running to the bathroom.

Oikawa made a quick run to the bathroom not far from where they were standing. He ran to an empty bathroom stall, locking it and leaned his back to the door. He found himself breathing hard; each breath he took was heavy and short. Oikawa tried to convince himself that it was from running.

He took a deep breath to recollect himself. Oikawa tried to remember his memory again, the one that he just remembered. But even though he tried so hard to remember he kept forgetting the most important part.

He was sure he called the other's name in his memory and he looked at them. But the name seemed to disappear from his mind. He could guess from their laughter, but he didn't dare to put it in name. He could be wrong.

The brunette sighed again, opened the door and head to the sink. He looked at the mirror; he looked as terrible as he felt. His hair was a mess, but he didn't bother to fix it before exiting the bathroom.

He walked back to where his friend was waiting him. Iwa-chan and Sugawara was sitting on a bench, back facing him. He smiled, trying to look as genuine as possible, and walked to them. When he was closed enough he heard Iwa-chan groaned.

"You have to tell him everything Suga! About you and him!" Iwa-chan yelled at the white haired.

Sugawara lowered his head but didn't say anything. Iwa-chan threw his hand to the air, resting it on his head before messing with his hair. "Look," he said with an unusual low voice "I know that you don't want to confuse him, but look what it did to you! I can't stand seeing you pretending to look normal in front of him when you are the one who is hurt the most!" 

Oikawa heart swelled at the statement. He didn't really understand what Iwa-chan meant but he got the gist of it. Sugawa was pretending? The whole time he was pretending to be normal? Why? What was Iwa-chan mean by that? Questions popped into the brunette's head.

"Well, I am hurt but I have a promise I need to keep" Sugawara spoke up "I promised him I will stay with him, Hajime. I will stay with him through thick and thin" Oikawa clenched his chest after hearing the familiar statement.

"I'm okay if he forgot about me and all of our memories, but I still want to keep my promise to Tooru" Oikawa felt his heart trying to escape from his rib cage. Somehow hearing his first name rolling out from Sugawara's mouth seemed right.

"But still, I think you should at least tell him the truth" Iwa-chan told him, tilting his head a bit to Sugawara.

Even though Oikawa couldn't see their faces but he knew Sugawara is smiling.

"He couldn't even remember his parents back then, how do you think he would remember me? If I tell him the truth it will only confuse him even more. You remember how hard it was to convince him about his parents? How depressed he was? I don’t want him to feel like that again" Sugawara asked, his voice raise a bit. Iwa-chan didn't answer.

"The day when Tooru woke up I felt like my world started to move again" Sugawara lift his head to face the sky "I still think so, even though he doesn't remember me at least he was alive."

Iwa-chan patted his head, muttering a soft encouragement.

Oikawa walked backwards a bit. He was unable to close his distance with them. Questions kept popping in his head. But the question that bugged him the most was what was the relationship he has with Sugawara?

He called Oikawa with his first name. He told Iwa-chan something similar with what he just remembered. The constant question everyone asked about him remembering Sugawara. The feeling he had when the white haired touched him. 

Oikawa worked his head looking for answer when someone called him. He looked up and saw Iwa-chan and Sugawara walking toward him. "What's wrong?" They asked.

Oikawa thought of an excuse but found none so he just stood there. Iwa-chan and Sugawara shared a look before deciding to call it a day, saying that they didn't want to force Oikawa.

"Ah, my apartment is this way so I'll be heading this way" Sugawara said when they arrived at a crossroad.

"Your apartment is that way?" Oikawa asked.

Sugawara nodded and excuse himself. Iwa-chan yelled at him telling the white haired something Oikawa couldn't quite made out. Not when there was another memory flashing in his head. The road seemed familiar, leading to a small apartment. Inside was the balcony he remembered. The balcony he always remembered since the first time he woke up. 

If his guess was right, then he needed to confirm something.

"I'll go with you" Sugawara turned around, looking confused. Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat and repeated his words. As he slowly closing the distance, a glimpse of a hand reaching for his hand in the same street, calling his name.

“Come here Tooru”

Sugawara stared at him for a while, smile and started to walk with him when Oikawa finally caught up with him. He looked behind him and saw Iwa-chan walking behind them, concern formed in his face. Oikawa turned his head and saw Sugawara blinked hard as the man tried to force back his tears.

The street, the scenery, the way they walked side by side bumping their shoulder ever so slightly. Now, this is somehow familiar Oikawa said to him as he forced back a sob.


End file.
